Narume-san te rogamos
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Hace muchos años, Narume la jinchuriki del Kyubi fue violada, torturada y asesinada a muy tierna edad justo delante de la academia ninja. El día de la graduación (en este fic a los 16) el grupo conocido por el genin 9, sus jonin, Hanabi Hyuuga y los maestros de la academia realizan un ritual que los transporta a un lugar aterrador. ¿podran sobrevivir a los espiritus malignos?


Estos son algunos datos y explicaciones antes del inicio de la trama:

Primero de todo y lo mas importante, esta serie contiene escenas explicitas de violencia y gore entre otras,**los menores no deben leer este fic** y en caso de hacerlo, y yo no nos hacemos responsables de ello, la historia esta catalogada en la sección M y hay un aviso en negrita y subrayado.

Glosario de términos:

**Darkening:**

Un elemento importante de la saga Corpse Party

Cuando alguien pierde toda esperanza y se deja llevar pos sus emociones oscuras en el interior de Heavenly Host Elementary School o en Twisted Shinobi Academy, el **Darkening**, hace que esta actué en base a ellas, a veces el sujeto se vuelve apático y varias veces lleva a la victima a matar a otros o a si misma.

La obsesión hacia algo también puede llevar a sufrir el Darkening.

Cuando la victima recupera el control de su cuerpo tras sufrir un episodio de Darkening , son incapaces de recordar su acciones durante este y de hecho ignoran haberlo experimentado.

El Darkening deja el cuerpo y la mente vulnerables a la posesión por espíritus.

**Espacios cerrados:**

Son lugares aislados del mundo real creados por el poder de un espíritu maligno, estas dos escuelas son ejemplos de ello.

**Ties of Hate:**

Este elemento no existía en la trama de Corpse party y ha sido creado por mi

Al existir dos maldiciones idénticas en el plano espiritual, ambas se han visto afectadas por la otra, estos Vínculos de Odio permiten a las victimas y a los espíritus mas fuertes saltar de un plano a otro.

Disclaimer: Naruto y Corpse party no me pertenecen y por consiguiente yo no recibo pago alguno por la lectura de esta historia.

"Narume-san te rogamos" Humanos hablando

"**Estáis**_** atrapados"**_ fantasmas hablando

"Estamos perdidos" Victima del Darkening

"_**J**_**u**n_**T**_**o**s _**P**_**a**r_**A**_** s**i_**E**_**m**p_**R**_**e**" Chicas de rojo.

"_Tengo que encontrarla"_ Pensamientos

"_No vengáis_" chicas de blanco

Capitulo 1: Narume ever after.

Los equipos de genin acababan de formarse y los jóvenes ninja iniciarían su carrera como genin a partir de ese día, algunos eran felices con su equipo, otros no tanto.

Los jonin-sensei habían ido recogiendo a sus equipos uno a uno hasta que solo los equipos 7,8 y 10 esperaban a sus maestros, sin previo aviso una chica de cabello castaño llamada Reiko Harukaze hablo.

"Chicos, vamos a empezar nuestras misiones y algunas van a ser muy peligrosas." comenzó la chica, cuando estuvo segura de tener la atención de todos incluso de los senseis Iruka y Mizuki continuó.

"Hace unos días escuche un hechizo para mantenernos unidos, ¿Queréis probarlo?" pregunto la chica mientras pensaba "_Al menos Kiba-kun"_.

"Me parece curioso, probemoslo todos juntos" dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la sala, allí había tres personas, un hombre fumando,una mujer de ojos rojos y un hombre de cabello blanco cuya oreja estaba en la mano de la mujer.

"Vamos a probarlo chicos," dijo el hombre de cabello blanco, ignorando a la mujer que lo sujetaba.

"Vaaaale..." dijo la joven rubia sacando una muñeca de papel de su bolsillo. "Tenemos que sujetar esta muñeca entre todos y decir mentalmente Narume-san te rogamos una vez por cada persona presente, luego tiramos hasta romperla y guardamos los pedazos"

"Hagamoslo nosotros también Mizuki" Dijo Iruka arrastrando al otro chuunin con el y agarro la muñeca junto a los demás, se disponían a empezar a recitar el hechizo, cuando una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

"Onee-chan, padre de manda a buscarte" dijo una niña pequeña de cabello castaño que llego a la sala

"¡Hanabi-chan! En seguida voy." Dijo Hinata

"¡Como alguien vuelva a interrumpir el hechizo, me llevo a la muñeca!" Dijo Reiko Irritada, tanto así que todos, Sasuke, Hanabi y los jonin incluidos agarraron la muñeca y empezaron a recitar.

Así pues tras recitar la frase del hechizo mentalmente, los presentes tiraron de la muñeca rompiéndolo en múltiples pedazos.

En ese momento una inocente risa infantil resonó en la sala,¿Significa eso que ha funcionado? Pregunto Sakura por encima de la risilla, justa al tiempo que iniciaba un terremoto.

Repentinamente una niña vestida de rojo, cuyo cabello era del mismo tono, apareció ante ellos ignorando el temblor de tierra, lentamente la niña se acerco hacia ellos .

Preocupada por la niña, Kurenai alargo su mano para tratar de sujetarla y esta le agarro la mano, tan pronto como lo hizo, la piel de la chica se volvió grisácea, su vestido se agujereo en varias partes y su cuerpo empezó a emitir un brillo azulado.

La niña levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos, uno azul y otro rojo, en los de la mujer y su cara se contorsiono en una sonrisa desquiciada.

En ese momento el suelo se abrió tragándose a los ninjas de la sala mientras que la niña aun sujetaba la mano de Kurenai " **Vamos** a _**D**_**i**v_**E**_**r**t_**I**_**r**n_**O**_**s** m_**U**_**c**h_**O**_" dijo la chica con una voz completamente apropiada para la sonrisa en su cara que causo escalofríos en los presentes.

Lo ultimo que oyeron antes de desmayarse fue la voz de la niña que les decía "_**B**_**i**e_**N**_**v**e_**N**_**i**d_**O**_**s** a _**T**_**w**i_**S**_**t**e_**D **_**s**h_**I**_**n**o_**B**_**i** a**Ca**d_**E**_**m**y, ¡_**E**_**s**t_**A**_**r**e_**M**_**o**s _**J**_**u**n_**T**_**o**s _**P**_**a**r_**A **_**s**i_**E**_**m**p_**R**_**e**!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_He tenido una pesadilla" pensó_ Sakura sin abrir siquiera los ojos. "_Reiko hizo un conjuro extraño y apareció una niña rara antes de que todos cayéramos en un agujero." _Repentinamente el sonido del grito de una niña llamando a su hermano llego hasta los oídos de la kunoichi que se levanto de un salto.

Estaba en lo que parecía un aula destruida de la academia ninja, se encontraba sola y a oscuras, asustada, Sakura miro por la ventana del aula esperando ver la villa, en su lugar solo vio un bosque espeso y un edificio extraño en la distancia.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Sakura trato de ver algo en la sala que la llevase a saber donde se encontraba, al mirar hacia la pared donde se encontraría la pizarra, vio la silueta de la que una vez considero su mejor amiga, tumbada en lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre.

"¡INO-CHAN!" Grito Sakura aterrada, ignorando el hecho de que aun se supone que eran enemigas por el amor de Sasuke.

Abandonando todo cuidado, la chica de cabello rosa se lanzo hacia la rubia y trato de despertarla llamándola y agitándola, dicha chica se despertó al instante y se levanto justo a tiempo para ser capturada en un abrazo de la llorosa Sakura.

"Sa...¿Sakura? ¿que pasa donde estamos?" pregunto Ino extrañada por la reacción de su supuesta rival, la clase ruinosa donde se encontraban y el gran charco de sangre seca bajo ellas.

Sin dar tiempo a Sakura para responder, una voz misteriosa surgió de un lado del aula, "Estáis_** en Twisted Shinobi Academy, este lugar es el resultado de una poderosa maldición, yo mismo fui una victima de ella.**_" dijo la voz al tiempo que aparecía una llama espiritual de color azul.

Demasiado asustadas para reaccionar las dos chicas se quedaron allí mirando al espíritu frente a ellas, este decidió que al menos podía darles algo de información, de modo que continuó hablando.

"_**Deben tener en cuenta que en este lugar todos nos vemos obligados a revivir nuestra muerte continuamente, los de color azul aun no nos hemos vuelto locos por el sufrimiento, los rojos han sucumbido al dolor , pero mucho mas importante, jamas...¡Ugh!" **_gruño el espíritu, ambas chicas vieron como la niña de rojo apuñalaba al espíritu con un kunai.

"_**E**_**s**o _**N**_**o **s_**E **_**h**aCe, s_**I **_esTroPeaS nuEstRos JugUetEs nUevOs sUfrIraS laS coNseCueNciAs." dijo la niña haciendo girar el kunai en el interior del espíritu, que tomo la forma de un hombre antes de evaporarse por completo.

En ese momento, la niña miro a las dos kunoichis y empezó a andar hacia ellas, las chicas trataron de huir hacia las puertas del aula, pero estas se cerraron frente a ellas, cerrándoles el paso.

La niña se les acercaba lentamente riendo como una maníaca, y justo cuando la niña estaba a escasos metros de ellas, la puerta se dejándolas salir justo a tiempo y cerrándose después para bloquear el paso de la niña, que dejo salir una nueva risa histérica.

"No iMpoRta, Hay Una CosA quE llEvo DesEanDo hAceR deSde HacE muCho TieMpo, Ya jUgaRemOs dEspUes OneE-chAn." Dijo la voz de la niña desde detrás de la puerta.

Las dos jóvenes kunoichi se quedaron pensando durante varios momentos, hasta que la una nueva voz resonó en el pasillo.

"Así_** que metisteis la pata en la realización del Narume-san Ever After" **_dijo una joven de cabello negro vestida con un uniforme extraño, en respuesta a la chica, Sakura solo pudo decir "¿uh?" provocando una risa de la chica.

"_**Alguno de vosotros se equivoco al decir el hechizo y ahora estáis atrapados aquí sin posibilidad de escapar." **_Continuo la chica.

"¿Quien diablos eres y que quieres decir?" Pregunto Ino dejándose llevar por su nerviosismo causando mas risas de la joven.

"_**Mi nombre es Naho Saenoki y ya no estáis en el mundo real, este mundo fue creado por espíritus malignos."**_ dijo Naho con una sonrisa.

"¿Como escapamos, Saenoki-san?" Pregunto Sakura

La chica se encogió de hombros y con calma les dijo "_**Ni idea, no se nada sobre los espíritus que crearon esta maldición."**_

"¿Esta?" pregunto Ino.

Sin decir nada mas, la chica se evaporo en la nada, dejando tras de si una libreta rosa con múltiples corazones de pedrerías.

"Debe ser la libreta de esa chica" susurro Sakura mientras empezaba a leer la primera entrada, cuya fecha era ilegible.

'Durante mis investigaciones de Heavenly Host Elementary School he descubierto que a veces durante y tras los terremotos aparecen aperturas extrañas que llevan a un edificio distinto,incluso los espectros que lo pueblan son diferentes, no obstante he descubierto múltiples similitudes, que voy a enumerar ahora:

Ambas maldiciones aparentan estar controladas por un grupo de espectros infantiles.

Ambos edificios parecen ser centros educativos, por las victimas que he podido ver, esta escuela es algún tipo de academia ninja, he decidido llamarla Twisted Shinobi Academy por las espirales que presentan múltiples lugares.

para acceder a ambas se requiere realizar un ritual casi idéntico, en el caso de Heavenly Host Sachiko Ever After, en el de Twisted Narume Ever After.

Ambas están formadas por múltiples planos espacio-temporales superpuestos, de modo que los acontecimientos en uno de los planos pueden ser muy alejados en el tiempo de los acontecimientos de el otro

Ya que los terremotos los causan las energías negativas de los fantasmas, he decidido llamar a los portales Ties of Hate.

Cada vez que algo o alguien cruza uno de esos Ties of Hate el vinculo se fortalece, si mis cálculos son correctos empezaría a haber serio peligro cuando se pueda oír lo ocurrido en una de las dimensiones desde la otra.

Desconozco los efectos que podría tener que elementos de una de las escuelas interfiriese con los acontecimientos de la otra.

Importante, la peor posibilidad para la supervivencia es el encuentro entre.' El resto estaba manchado de sangre y resultaba ilegible.

Ambas kunoichi salieron en búsqueda de el resto de sus compañeros, a fin de cuentas, los senseis podrían ayudarles ¿verdad?

XXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki abrió los ojos y se encontró en un sótano con dos niñas sentada sobre el y por algún motivo no podía moverse, estas al ver que el chuunin abría los ojos las niñas empezaron a hablar.

"¿EstE fuE naRu-cHan?" pregunto la chica morena con voz desquiciada.

"Si sAchI-chAn, eSte Fue El qUe lO hiZo."Respondió la pelirroja con la misma voz que su compañera.

"¿Que HacEmoS coN el?" Pregunto la llamada Sachi-chan.

"Lo miSmo Que HizO el," respondió la identificada como Naru-chan.

En ese momento un Mizuki mucho mas grande que el original, apuñalo con un kunai al pequeño Mizuki en los brazos, las piernas y el estomago, antes de quitarle la ropa.

Desde otra habitación en el mismo sótano, dos niñas vestidas de blanco, una rubia y la otra morena, compartían una mirada de determinación al oír lo que le estaba pasando al chuunin en el otro cuarto.

"Tenemos que parar esto" dijeron ambas a la vez mientras chocaban los cinco y se marchaban en busca de como romper la maldición.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Este es el primero de los muchos capítulos que formarían este nuevo fic, como imagino que habréis deducido, este fic es un crossover entre Corpse party y Naruto, es también evidente que algunos personajes de Naruto, no van a tener un futuro muy halagüeño en este fic y ciertos elementos oficiales se verán afectados por la maldición, cambiándolos por completo, ademas creo que debido al nombre del hechizo y a su ausencia todos podéis imaginar lo que ha pasado con el protagonista original.

Como siempre los comentarios y consejos son bienvenidos, y recordad que los que dejen reviews insultantes os malintencionados recibirán una visita cariñosa de Sachiko y Narume.


End file.
